Menatap Bintang
by arvisha
Summary: Tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts. Hogwarts menjadi temmpat penyelenggaraan turnamen Triwizard. Banyak murid asing berdatangan, salah satunya Nadia Amelia dari Beauxbatons. Harry, sebagai salah satu juara diharuskan memimpin pesta dansa yuleball, Sementara itu, ia belum mendapat pasangan, di menara astronomi mereka bertemu, akankah Harry memilihnya?


**Menatap Bintang**

Para tokoh di bawah ini bukan milik saya. Milik JK Rowling tercinta tentunya… Yah, kecuali OC yang bernama Nadia Amelia. Nama yang saya buat untuk adik sepupu. Cerita ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Happy Birthday Nadia!

Tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts. Hogwarts menjadi temmpat penyelenggaraan turnamen Triwizard. Banyak murid asing berdatangan, salah satunya Nadia Amelia dari Beauxbatons. Harry, sebagai salah satu juara diharuskan memimpin pesta dansa _yuleball_, Sementara itu, ia belum mendapat pasangan, di menara astronomi mereka bertemu, akankah Harry memilihnya?

Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Lived_ lagi-lagi harus menghadapi tantangan berat. Sepertinya masalah enggan jauh-jauh darinya. Masalah kali ini jauh lebih berat daripada risiko menghadapi naga. Bagi Harry, ada makhluk yang lebih susah dihadapi daripada naga yang sedang mengamuk. Makhluk apa itu? PARA GADIS!

Sejak diumumkannya pesta dansa _yuleball_ dan keharusan para juara turnamen triwizard memimpin pesta dansa itu, Harry menjadi kalut. Harry belum pernah berkencan. Namun, ada satu gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu sejak pertemuan mereka tahun lalu di pertandingan Quidditch antar asrama. Gadis itu adalah _seeker _Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Harry berusaha untuk mendekatinya, namun sangat sulit. Cho selalu dikerubuti teman-temannya yang gemar mengikik. Dia hampir tidak pernah sendirian. Ketika Harry sudah kehabisan cara untuk menemuinya seorang diri, kesempatan itu datang. Namun sayangnya, sudah terlambat. Cho sudah diajak oleh juara lainnya, Cedric Diggory. Masih terbayang wajah permohonan maaf dan raut sedih nya karena terpaksa menolak Harry.

Setelah ditolak Cho, Harry mencoba mendekati Hermione,di luar dugaannya, Hermione pun sudah mendapatkan pasangan, yang masih di rahasiakannya. "Ah, coba kutanya Ginny, mungkin dia mau berdansa denganku", pikirnya.

Namun, belum sempat ia menanyai Ginny, Hermione seperti sudah menebak pikirannya, "Ginny akan pergi bersama Neville, Harry".

"Apa? Ginny dengan Neville? Tapi kan dia suka Harry! Lagian kau pasti bohong, kau belum ada yang mengajak kan? Ayolah pergi dengan salah satu dari kami", ujar Ron.

Hermione marah sekali dituduh berbohong, dengan geram ia menatap Ron dan meninggalkan kami. Harry yang juga sebal dengan pertengkaran itu, pergi meninggalkan asramanya.

Langkah kaki Harry tak tentu, ia terus menaiki tangga demi tangga, tanpa disadarinya ia berada di menara astronomi. "Ah, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Ya sudahlah, mungkin dengan menatap bintang, dapat menenangkan pikiranku", batinnya.

Ternyata, ia tidak sendiri di menara itu. Ada seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu di sana. Ia memunggungi Harry, sehingga tak dapat dikenali Harry. Namun, dari jubahnya terlihat bahwa ia bukan murid Hogwarts. "Jubah perak mengkilau, ah Beauxbatons! Ia murid dari sekolah Prancis itu", pikir Harry.

Gadis itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Harry. Ia menatap harry dari atas ke bawah, lalu ke atas lagi, memperhatikan luka pada dahi Harry. "Arry Potter?", tanyanya dengan aksen Prancis.

"Ya, dan kau?", Harry balik bertanya.

"Nadia Amelia", jawabnya.

"Maaf mengganggumu, aku akan segera pergi", ujar Harry.

"Tunggu, Arry. Kau ingin melihat bintang kan? Aku tak keberatan berbagi pemandangan indah itu denganmu. Bintang-bintang selalu mengagumkan. Aku sangat menyukai astronomi, kemarin malam aku di sini dengan gurumu, Profesor Aurora. Ia banyak menjelaskanku hal-hal yang belum kuketahui, ah pengetahuannya tentang bintang melampaui pengetahuan guru astronomiku di Beauxbatons", ujar Nadia.

"Oh, aku tak pernah tahu bahwa Professor Aurora sehebat itu. Aku jarang bicara dengannya. Yeah.. bintang, sepertinya menenangkan ketika menatapnya", ucap Harry.

"Ah, tidak selalu Arry. Terkadang justru menatap bintang bisa membuatku cemas. Kala kita lihat bahwa ada mereka membuat tanda-tanda akan datangnya suatu bahawa. Seperti malam ini misalnya. Benda langit menampakkan tanda-tanda akan datangnya suatu perang besar. Mars bersinar begitu terangnya", jelas Nadia.

"Kau bisa meramal?", tanya Harry keheranan.

"Aku bukan meramal Arry, aku hanya mencoba mengartikan tanda-tanda itu, ah tidak sehebat Professor Aurora, para peramal dan para centaurus tentunya", ujar Nadia.

"Oh, adakah perbedaannya?", tanya Harry yang bertambah heran.

"Banyak perbedaannya Arry. Mengamati benda-benda langit, terutama rasi bintang, membuat peta perjalanannya, mencoba membaca dan mengartikannya adalah suatu hal yang sangat berbeda dari ramalan. Kita hanya menduga apa yang akan terjadi berdasarkan pengalaman orang-orang terdahulu yang mengamati perjalanan bintang-bintang itu. Mengamati bintang sudah dilakukan oleh manusia sejak dulu Arry. Penyihir maupun _muggle_", jawab Nadia.

"_Muggle _mengamati benda langit? Bagaimana bisa dan untuk apa?", tanya Harry lagi.

"Ah, kudengar kau tinggal bersama keluarga _muggle_. Harusnya kau tahu tentang ini. Mereka tidak sekedar mengamati benda langit untuk mengetahui arah mata angin, maupun pergantian cuaca, tapi dengan teknologi yang mereka miliki, mereka bahkan sudah mencapai bulan. Mereka berusaha mencari tahu adakah kehidupan lain di langit", jelas Nadia.

"Pengetahuanmu tentang astronomi sungguh mengagumkan Nadia", puji Harry.

"Ah, aku berasal dari keluarga _muggle_, sebelum mengetahui bahwa diriku ternyata adalah seorang penyihir, aku bercita-cita jadi astronot. Aku banyak membacabuku-buku astronomi. Nah begitu tahu bahwa aku adalah penyihir, kukubur cita-citaku untuk sementara. Pengetahuan penyihir tentang astronomi lebih menarik daripada pengetahuan _muggle_".

:Oh begitu, menyenangkan mengobrol denganmu. _By the way_, bolehkah aku mengajakmu pergi ke pesta dansa? Maaf, kalau mendadak dan kita baru saling mengenal. Namun, aku..",

"Oww.. itu sebabnya ada bintang bersinar cerah sempat turun seakan menghampiriku, kemudian ia pergi lagi", potong Nadia.

"Eh, apa maksudnya?", tanya Harry bingung.

"Ah, Arry Potter.. artinya aku akan dijumpai oleh seorang bintang, namun kemudian ia akan meninggalkanku. Tentu saja ia akan meninggalkanku, karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaannya. Maafkan aku Arry, aku sudah ada janji dengan salah satu murid Durmstrang. Tapi aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan gadis lainnya. Ah, beruntungnya gadis itu. Selamat malam Arry, senang mengobrol denganmu. Ternyata kau tidak seangkuh yang kubayangkan", ujar Nadia tersenyum dan meninggalkan Harry seorang diri di menara astronomi.

"Selamat malam… Ah, lagi-lagi aku ditolak", gerutu Harry.


End file.
